<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by JettNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616991">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettNova/pseuds/JettNova'>JettNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CROSSHARES - Fandom, CocoxVelvet, RWBY, TeamCVFY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettNova/pseuds/JettNova</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a really cold day in Remnant. Coco looked at the window when it started snowing and she breaths deeply. She was concentrated cleaning her gun when Velvet appeared covered in snowflakes and shivering, but with a beautiful smile in her face.</p><p>- Come on, Coco, let's play in the snow. Team Rwby is making a snow war and they are beating us. We need you.<br/>- Sorry, honey, I'm cleaning my gun.<br/>- Please?<br/>- I'm not a snow fan, it's wet, cold...<br/>- But.. they're winning the team fight...</p><p>She approched to the team leader with puppy eyes and her ears down, trying to convince her.</p><p>- Sorry Velvet, I-I just don't like the snow.<br/>- Okey then. I hope you'll visit my snow tomb when they open fire to me.</p><p>Coco roll her eyes and after putting the canon on the desk gets up.</p><p>- Okay, fine, just give me my fight sunglasses. They are gonna eat snow for dinner.</p><p>Velvet smiled and looked for the glasses at her coat's pockets. When Coco has her boots put on she gave the glasses to her, touching her fingers for a second. They look each other eyes, but the faunus sneezed.</p><p>- Are you okey? You are completely wet for the snow.<br/>- Yes! I'm ready to fight. - sneezed again.<br/>- Hell no. We are not going to the snow.<br/>- But Team Rwby...<br/>- I don't care. Just go to the shower and have a hot bath. Go.</p><p>- I'm fine, Coco! It's just a sneeze! - her ears shaked a bit before a bigger sneeze. Coco breathed and signed the door with a finger, ordering to go to the shower. </p><p>A snowball exploted to the window at the same time that Yang started to call them. But Velvet went to the bathroom and Coco supervised that she gets in. While she was under the hot water Coco waited outside the bath with Velvet's pyjama. She opened the door with her hair and body rolled in towels when Coco knocked the door. She blushed and tried to avoid looking at her.</p><p>- I-I'll wait for you in the room. Don't forget to dry your hair. </p><p>She moved her head affirmatively and take the clothes, closing the door behind her with a feet. Coco went to the room, but instead turn over and descent the stairs to the kitchen. &lt;&lt;Maybe a hot coffee will be good to stay warm and stop that cold&gt;&gt; thought. The smell of the pouring coffee attracted Nora, who blocked the doorway with her body in snow clothes, looking at Coco. </p><p>- We were waiting for you. Your half team is annihilated, sorry mate. </p><p>- Velvet is getting ill and I'm taking care of her. </p><p>- Oh, so... Are you gonna play doctors? </p><p>Coco looks aggressive to Nora, who just laugh. </p><p>- She's my teammate, and as leader I have to take care of all of them. </p><p>- Yeah sure, all of them, but you make coffee for two. Okey, see you, miss Adel. </p><p>When Nora went out she finished the milk foam bear on top of the coffee and returned to the room. Velvet was waiting for her sitting on the carpet, in front of the coffee table, looking through the window. The entire room smell like flowers, probably for her shampoo, and one of her ears turned and the time she entered. </p><p>- I made a coffee, but careful, it's hot. </p><p>The faunus looked to the bear when Coco put the cups on the table and took a photo. </p><p>- It's really cute, thank you! But you don't have to take care of me. </p><p>- Yeah, I know. But I like it.</p><p>- I'm probably bothering you...</p><p>- Velvet, stop. You are not bothering anybody. I really like to be with you, that's all. </p><p>Her eyes opened. Did she just said..? No, maybe it's just a leader thing, take care of the team and protect them. But... </p><p>- D-do you like to be with me? - asked. </p><p>Coco blushed again. She told that without hesitation, and it was truth, but she didn't expected Velvet to wonder about. </p><p>- Yes, I mean, we really make a good couple. Team. Fight couple. </p><p>Velvet looked to the coffee and her ears went a bit down. Of course she was wrong, she was just so dumb for thinking other ways to be with her. </p><p>- Hey, Velvet, it's not only in fight. I like to be with you... Always. </p><p>The snowstorm started to be more aggressive and the snow overcharged the rooftop and the energy generator. The lights went off and a little scream scaped from Velvet's mouth. When Coco hear her her first instinct was to sit behind and hug her, trying to comfort her little teammate. </p><p>- It's just the light, sweetheart. It will return in a few minutes. </p><p>- S-sorry for being so coward, Coco. - she grabbed her hands and intertwine their fingers. </p><p>- You are not coward. You fought Grimms, you fight bravely and powerful. </p><p>- Yeah but ... The light scared me. - laugh.</p><p>- Well, it also scared me. </p><p>Coco put her forehead against Velvet's shoulder. Should she confess her love for the faunus? She was just about to do it when the light turn off but... Now she didn't know how to do it. </p><p>- Coco, you were telling me something before hug me... Do you want to continue? </p><p>She take a deep breath and approaches her mouth to her ear. </p><p>- I would like to be with you, Velvet. I... I think I've fallen in love with you. </p><p>Velvet turned around and sitted on her knees, looking directly to her. Her breath went faster, her eyes opened and her heart almost got out of the chest when she felt Coco's lips kissing hers. The light turned on and they separated slowly, shivering. </p><p>- So... Do you want to go on a date with me, Velvet? </p><p>- O-on a date? Y-yeah, sure. </p><p>- Great. - she kissed her again. </p><p> </p><p>The snowfall continued for hours, quietly fallen until the sky brokes and the sun of the next morning appeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>